clgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Disney and Sesame Street
The Sesame Street arch nemesis, Huxley and the Sleaze Brothers (Sid and Sam) team up with Pete and Mortimer Mouse to release the Disney Villains to take over Walt Disney World so it’s up to Big Bird, Elmo and Friends to team up with Mickey Mouse, Minnie and Friends to save the world. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Big Bird * Elmo * Zoe * Pluto * Mr. Snuffleupagus * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Grover/Super Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Count Von Count * Goofy Goof * Clarabelle Cow * Bert and Ernie * Max Goof * Chip and Dale * Prairie Dawn * Horace Horsecollar * Telly Monster * Baby Bear * Scrooge McDuck * Professor Ludwig Von Drake * Oscar the Grouch * Peg Leg Pete * Mortimer Mouse * Huxley * Sid and Sam Sleaze Season 1 Episodes # Mickey Mouse Club # The Poison Apples # Ariel's Humans Treasures and Stuff # Abby in Wonderland # Who’s Stolen Cinderella’s Shoes # Hypnotized by Jafar # Flintheart Glomgold Steals the Jewel # Collie Baba Legend # Finding Dorothy # Abby Made Friends with Tinker Bell # Din, Dut, Sey # Mulan and Rosita Save The Day # Hercules Teach Super Grover How to Become a True Hero # Elmo and Big Bird meet Judy and Nick # Huxley Capture Abby # The Big Hero 6 Return # Count Von Count can Count 101 Dalmatians # Zoe can Take a Ride on Dumbo # Pinocchio's Lying Nose # Girls Night # Ludwig Big Mistake # Battle Station! # Mr. Snuffleupagus Take his Trunk # Morty and Ferdy Visit their Uncle # Roger Just Wanted to Have Fun # Oliver Meets Sagwa # Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers # Shigwa and Dongwa Have More Fun # The Beagle Boys Revenge # Huey, Dewey and Louie Meet Della Duck # Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Game Season 2 Episodes # Oscar Join the Villains # Telly Monster and Clarabelle are Missing # Meet The Brave Tailors # The White and Black Sheep Monarchy # Amelia Peabody's Return # Lauchpad McQuack Going to See Scrooge McDuck # Who’s Bopped Mickey and Minnie Mouse # Donald’s Pumbaa Prank Again # The Rocco Dance # Dancevidanya Again # Sorcerer François Return # Lose Your Heads Again # Kim Possible Vs. Shego # Bert and Ernie Meets Valiant # Simba African Parties # Mr. Fizzuby has Bottling Children # Avenue Q Revenge # Mickey's Trailer 2 # Elmo's Concert Band # Variant's Return # Suddenly Hades Once Again # Ernie’s Rubber Ducky is Missing # Ursula Stolen Big Bird’s Voice # Merlock Kidnaps Zoe and Rosita # Meet Pepper Ann and Friends # The Star Darlings Save the Day # Scuttle's Stuff Explaination # My Fair Minnie # There’s a Mystery Going on at Tiana’s Place # Super Goof 2 # A Birthday Surprise for Snow White Season 3 Episodes # Meet Vice-President Hogans # The Ghost of Mr. Hooper # Max and the Magic Carpet 2 # The Power-Puff Smashgirls and the Kids Next Working # Meet Director Fuzzyberry # Roger and Jessica are in Perils # Pooh’s Hunnies are All Missing # R2D2 and C3PO are Gone # The X-Men Save the Day # Pinky Dinky Doo Save her Friend # Lady Tremaine Kidnapped Elmo and Zoe # Mr. Big's Evil Projects # Princess Peacock is Missing # Woody’s Cowboys Party # J.Thaddeus Toad Rides Again # Cookoo Birds # The Martians Who Yipped # Where’s Minnie 2 # Oobi Became Crazy # The F.O.W.L. Revenge # Wander and Sylvia Save the Day 2 # Ord in Danger Islands # Ernesto De La Cruz's Return # Mickey in Arabia 2 # Criminal Game Cards # Sid and Sam Chase # Two Big Bad Wolves Fighting # Elmo and the Stowaway # Donald and the Baby Turtle # Figaro and Cleo are Missing # Mickey, Donald and Goofy to the Rescue Season 4 Episodes # Pete’s House of Villains 2 # No T.V. Commercial Cancellation # Arendelle Quest # The Beagle Boys Teaming Up with Magica De Spell # Sora, Kairi and Riku Reunited in Radiant Gardens # We Are the Frienemy # Director Fuzzyberry Recruits The Gang # Abelardo Visit 2 # Basil the Private Detective # The Muppets Meets Warner Brothers Characters, Hanna-Barbera Gang and Looney Tunes # The Legendary Teams Meet Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and Friends # Crime in the School # Her Chance to Dream 2 # The Missing “T” 2 # The Kidnapping of Olivia Faversham # Cassandra and the Moonstone # Te Ka's Return # Avenue Q Returned # Elementary, My Dear Mulan 2 # Eye of the Beholder 2 # Mystery of the Lost Treasures # Abby Cadabby Vs. Maleficent # Oobi and Pinky Dinky Doo to the Rescue # The Violonist Girl # I Need to Sing # Mulan and Shang Save Max and Emmy # Nigel Became King # The Jewel Capers # Sherlock Goof 2 # Quackelot # The Jungle Village Shaman Season 5 Episodes # The Berenstain Bears Meet The County Bears # The Haunted Mansion's Story # A Trip to Shining Time Station # Mickey Vs. Pete # Main Street, USA # The Living Dolls Attack # Return to Wonderland # Lightning McQueen Meets Thomas The Tank Engine # Raffish Ralph and Weasle McGreed's Revenge # The Emotions Meet the Mr. Men and Little Misses # All Dragons Are Curse as Zombies # Elmo, Big Bird and Zoe in Prydain # Ariel Loses her Voice Again # Woody Woodpecker meets the Fraggle Rock # Save Moon and River Butterfly # Tron's Video Game # Yellow People Invaded The Electric Company # Meets The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov # Meet the Swan Princess # The Legendary Cartoon Animals of Mu # The Perils of the Ice Age Animals # Scrougerello 2 # Don't Deal with the Devils # A Blue Creature in the Central Gates # The Good, the Bad and the Princesses # Elmo and Zoe Meet Pocahontas # The Puppies With Deadly Lick # Rapunzel and Flynn to the Rescue # Twilight Sparkle and Friends Team Up with the Star Darlings # El Kabong Save the Town of Dallas # The Voodoo Empire Season 6 Episodes (Finale Season) # Family Guy and Simpsons Revenge # Sesame Street Vs. Avenue Q # MK and the Epic Heroes and Thumbelina Reunite # Ali Baba's Cave # Cinderella's Song # Sid the Science Kid Vs. Sid Phillips # Magical Christmas # Arabian Knights # Through into the Looking Glass # Nothing Can Stop Della Duck 2 # Wall-E Meets Rodney Copperbottom # The Evil Director Peachfuzz Kidnap Karen Sympathy # Accidentally in the 21st Century # The Sanderson Sisters Revenge # Star Butterfly Vs. Eclipsa # The Equestrian Castle is in Control # The Perils of Mickey, Elmo and Big Bird # Come Along for the Ride # Bert and Ernie Big Argument # Abis Mal's Revenge 2 # Something's Strange # Basil and the Mole of Baskerville # The Cave Rodent # Return to Prehistory # Arthur Read Meets King Arthur # The Perils of the Warner Siblings # Augie Doggie Became a Dark Mage # The Kids and the Teens # Elmo and Zoe Save Their Friend # I Want to Be Wise # The Last Dragon Egg Category:TV shows Category:Crossovers TV Show Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Sesame Street Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Robin Hood Category:The Aristocats Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:The Emperor New Groove Category:The Jungle Book Category:Toy Story Category:Dragon Tales Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Inside Out Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Song of the South Category:Mary Poppins Category:Brave Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Oobi Category:Pinky Dinky Doo Category:Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:The Nightmares Before Christmas Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Dumbo Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:WALL-E Category:Kim Possible Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Rescuers Category:The Brave Tailors Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:Cars Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Mr. Men and Little Misses